BTR One Shots
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: Series of one-shots for all Big Time Rush slash pairings. Major slash beyond this point! You have been warned!
1. Kendall's Kinky Side

**Hello~ this is my series of one-shots :3 I will be doing all pairings, (I'm "aloud" to do that, right? I feel people are going to be mad ._.) I just don't trust myself with Kames and Jagan. I do NOT ship them. I read a story and somehow it made me okay to write them. Alright! that wraps everything up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No part of Big Time Rush, Nickelodeon, it's character's, I don't even own the sugar they use on their set conference room, what makes you think I own the ACTUAL part of it?**

**Pairing: Kogan (Kendall and Logan)**

Title: Kendall's Kinky Side

Kendall and Logan had been dating for a few months, so it was no surprise they had sex often. They loved each other, and sex wasn't really important to their relationship, but they were both teenagers with _raging _hormones.

We join the two boys alone in 2J. Logan on the couch reading, and Kendall in the door frame of their shared room.

Kendall walked over, and sat beside his small, pale boyfriend.

"Hey." He said.

Logan looked up from his book and smirked. "Hiya." He said.

"Hey.." Kendall said as he scooted closer.

"What do you want?" Logan sighed.

"I wanna get kinky." He said. He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and pulled him into his lap.

"You do?" Logan asked. He was about to say something, but all he could form was a moan when Kendall assaulted his neck with his lips and tongue.

"Mhm." Kendall replied. He pushed Logan down onto the couch and straddled his hips. "You up for it?" He asked.

"I don't see how I can deny the horniest boy in L.A."

Kendall grinned. He got off of Logan, and ran to their room.

Logan followed the boy to the room, a little part of him was scared of what he had in store, but a bigger part was curious. He got in the room, only to hear the door shut behind him and a click of the lock.

Logan turned around to find a smirking Kendall. "How kinky are we talking?" He asked.

Kendall answered his question by pointing to his bed.

Logan walked over to the bed, and grinned. On the bed was four pair of handcuffs and a blindfold. "What, no leather suit?" He asked.

Kendall walked over and nipped at Logan's shoulder. "I wanted to, but I didn't think you'd be into it."

Logan ran his hands up Kendall's shirt and smirked. "So, you're going to dominate me?" He asked.

Kendall pulled his shirt off and smiled. "Guess again." He said.

Logan's eyes widened. Kendall wasn't usually the submissive one.

Kendall sat on the bed and smirked. "Gonna stand there, or are you gonna help me?" He asked as he undid his pant's, took them off, and handcuffed a wrist to corner of the bed frame.

Logan sighed. "If I hurt you, you better stop me." He said.

Kendall just wiggled his eyebrows. "C'mon, I need it!" He said.

Logan rolled his eyes as he took off Kendall's boxers and handcuffed one of his ankles to the corner of the bed.

After Kendall was effectively handcuffed, he put the blindfold on his forehead.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes!" Kendall groaned. He obviously needed this.

Logan grinned, pulled the blindfold over the blonde's eyes, and got between his legs.

"You want this?" He teased. He grasped the blonde throbbing member and stroked him at an extremely slow pace.

"Yes." Kendall replied, pushing his hips up trying to feel more friction.

"Tell me what you want." Logan hissed.

"You know what I want!" Kendall groaned. He bucked his hips again.

"You have to tell me, Kendall." He said. He took his hand away from the blonde's throbbing member to squeeze his rear.

"Fuck me!" He said.

"What's the magic word?" He asked. He gave Kendall's rear a firm slap.

"Please!" He groaned.

Logan took his shirt off and smirked. "Since you asked so nicely.." He said.

Logan quickly got his belt off, and took his pants and briefs off.

He stuck two fingers into his own mouth, and rolled his tongue over his digits. When he deemed his fingers ready, he inserted on into Kendall's entrance.

Kendall let out a soft sigh. Logan just smirked. "This is all you want?" He asked.

"No! Fuck with your-" He stopped.

"With my what?" Logan asked in a smug tone.

"Your cock! Fuck me! Now!" He spat.

Logan withdrew his one finger and spit on his hand. He rubbed the saliva over his erect member and lined himself up with the blonde's entrance.

With no warning, he pushed into Kendall. When he fully hilted, he grinned when he heard Kendall groan a "Yes."

Logan pulled almost completely out of the blonde, only to smash back into him. Kendall threw his head back in pleasure.

Logan found a steady pace, only leaving Kendall wanting more.

"Harder!" He gasped. Logan happily obliged. The brunette angled his hips and hit Kendall's prostate dead on.

"Logan!" Kendall gasped. Logan replied by speeding up.

After a few minutes, Kendall's breathe became hitched.

"L-Logan.." He huffed. Logan rubbed his outer thigh signaling he knew.

With one final thrust, Kendall came all over Logan and his stomach.

Feeling the blonde's inner walls clench around his member, he lost it. He shot his load deep into Kendall and collasped on the blonde, not even caring about the cum on their stomachs.

The pale boy reached a hand up and pulled the blindfold off Kendall's face. He rested his chin on Kendall's chest with a goofy grin on his face.

"How was that?" Logan asked.

"Awesome." Kendall said. "Now, want to un-cuff me?" He asked.

Logan got off of Kendall, retrieved the key from the nightstand, and unlocked all the handcuffs holding his boyfriend to the bed. After he was unlocked, Kendall kissed Logan's forehead.

"Now," Kendall said. He picked the small boy up, threw him over his shoulder, and walked to the bathroom. "It's time for a shower." He said.

"Do I have a say in this?" Logan asked. Kendall opened the door to the bathroom, walked in, and shut the door. He sat the small boy on the counter and frowned.

"You don't want to shower with me?" He said with a pout.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and smirked. "Only if I get a kiss." He hissed.

Kendall smiled his crooked smile and pressed their lips together. When he pulled away he whispered, "Was that acceptable?"

Logan pondered the thought for a second, then said his answer. "Yep. Now, get in the shower. You're a sweaty mess." He said.

"And you smell like sex." Kendall said. He climbed into the shower and waited for Logan. As soon as the small boy joined him, he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's neck.

"I love you." He whispered.

"And I love you." Logan said.

**yyyyyeah.. no. I didn't like this. I had a LOT more planned, but then it'd be HORRIBLE! (It's bad right now, horrible would be the step up.) Hope everyone likes the first one!**


	2. Words Not Spoken

**Here's the next chapter to the one shots! Hope everyone likes this! This fanfic took aLOT of planning. Hope everyone enjoys it.**

**Pairing: Cargan (Carlos/Logan) **

Logan woke up with a smile. Not only was he wrapped in his boyfriend's, Carlos', arms, but he and the Latino would be going to the new exhibit at the museum that afternoon.

Logan, much to his dismay, unstuck himself from Carlos and went to the bathroom.

As soon as the shower was on, Carlos woke up with a groan.

"I should not have stayed up so late last night.." He said. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he had to get up. He promised Logan he'd go to the museum.

Carlos got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. He opened the freezer and frowned.

"No corn dogs!" He hissed.

He sighed to himself. He poured himself some cereal and sat at the kitchen table.

_Ten minutes later:_

Logan walked to the kitchen and frowned. Carlos' head was propped on his hand, eyes closed, and a half empty bowl of cereal in front of him.

The pale boy walked over to the Latino and gave him a shake.

"Carlos." He said.

Carlos' eyes opened and he looked over at his boyfriend.

"Hm?" Carlos replied.

"You tired?" He asked.

Carlos shook his head. "Nope." He said.

Logan stepped closer and smiled a sincere smile. "You can go back to sleep if you want." He said.

Carlos shook his head. He stood up and smiled at Logan. "I can't, I promised I'd take you to that new thing at the museum today." He said.

"You don't have to, I mean it'll be open to-" He was cut off by Carlos' lips.

"We're going. Go get dressed." He said. He walked over to the couch, picked up his helmet, and glared.

One of the straps was broken, so he couldn't wear it.

He walked into his and Logan's room to find a fully dressed boy in front of him.

"Well don't you look nice?" He asked.

"You'll look better when you're dressed." Logan said with a kiss on the cheek.

Carlos smiled, walked to his closet, and frowned.

His favorite shirt was currently being washed.

He could feel a headache forming. But he'd tough it out for Logan. He'd been waiting for this for weeks, and he couldn't back down.

He quickly got a shower, dressed, and found Logan in the living room.

"Ready?" He asked.

Logan got up and walked over to his boyfriend. "Yep." He said.

They walked side-by-side about three feet, until Carlos laced their fingers together.

They walked to the museum with only a few glares. When they got there, they paid admission, and Carlos broke off from Logan for a second. "I'll be right back, I have to use the restroom." He said.

Logan nodded and waited.

As soon Carlos was out of sight, the small Latino slide down a nearby wall. His "headache" was now a full blown migraine. He hoped that he wouldn't snap at Logan. He wasn't the happy type when it came to headaches.

He found Logan and they went straight to the new exhibit.

Logan riddled off fact after fact, only adding to Carlos' head ache.

After two hours of the same thing, he snapped.

"Geez, you talk a lot." He said.

Logan whimpered and looked down at the floor.

As soon as Logan looked down, Carlos realised what he said. He stepped closer and rested his hand on Logan's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Logan shook his head. "No, I was tal-" He was cut off by a hug.

"No. You weren't, I just have a headache. I shouldn't have snapped at you." He said.

Logan chuckled a fake chuckle. "It's getting late, want to swing by a fast food place?" He asked.

"Only if you tell me how bad I snapped at you." Carlos pouted.

"Not very." Logan reassured.

"Don't lie." Carlos whispered. He looked around and noticed no one was around. He got closer and kissed the slightly taller boy on the lips.

"Forgive me?" He whimpered.

Logan smiled. "You're adorable. Yes," He said. He pressed their lips together. When he pulled away, he rested their foreheads together. "I'll forgive you." He whispered.

"Thanks." Carlos replied. "Now, want to go get that fast food?" He asked.

"That sounds nice." Logan said.

_A few hours later:_

Carlos climbed into bed and waited for Logan.

As soon as Logan hit the mattress, Carlos threw his arms around the small boy.

"You okay?" He asked.

Logan nodded.

Carlos wasn't convinced. "If anything _was _wrong, you'd tell me, right?" He asked.

Logan nodded and pressed their lips together. "I love you, don't I?" He asked.

Carlos laid down and smiled up at Logan. "I dunno, but I love you." He said.

Logan laid beside the small Latino and cuddled close to him. "Well just so we're clear, I love you." He said.

That one sentence made Carlos' night. He loved when Logan said it. He wrapped his arms back around Logan and kissed the side of his head. "Night, gorgeous." He whispered.

"Night, beautiful." Logan replied.

_The next morning:_

Carlos woke up with a smile. Logan wasn't wrapped in his arms, but he was sitting on beside the Latino smiling down at him.

"Hey." Carlos said in a sleepy whisper.

Logan waved.

Carlos sat up. "Why not say it, it's easier." He said.

Logan stuck a post-it note to his arm.

Carlos grabbed it and read it.

_"You said I talk a lot, so I'm being silent for a week." _It read.

"But!" He gasped. He looked back at Logan who only put a finger to his lip in a "hush" manner.

Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan and pouted. "I like hearing you speak." He whispered.

Logan wrote on another post-it note and stuck it to his arm.

_"Sucks. A week." _It said.

"I told you that you don't talk too much!" He said.

Logan wrote something on a post-it and stuck it on Carlos' hand.

_"You said that, but it doesn't make it true. I talk a lot more then I should." _It read.

An idea occurred to Carlos.

"If I can make you say the simplest word, you have to drop the week." He said, "Deal?" He asked.

Logan smirked. _"Sure." _He wrote on a post-it note.

Carlos kissed his forehead and walked to the kitchen to try his first idea out. Logan grabbed a book and began to read.

Thirty minutes later, Logan heard Carlos call his name.

He walked to the kitchen and found his favorite breakfast on a plate. He was about to reach for it, when it was pulled away by Carlos.

"Say something, and you can have this." He said.

Logan frowned, and Carlos saw the hurt in his eyes. He wanted him to speak, but he didn't want the word he heard to be sad.

He handed him the plate and said, "Here."

Logan smiled. He hugged the small boy, took the plate, sat at the table, and was joined by Carlos.

That day, Carlos tried plan after plan. Whether it was getting an actor to stage punch him or be pushed in the pool, he couldn't get Logan to say a word.

He was about to give up, when he thought of one last idea. If this didn't work, nothing would.

_Bed time:_

Carlos strolled into his and Logan's room with a smile. The small boy was reading on their bed.

Carlos walked over to his boyfriend and sat beside him. "Hey." He said with a grin.

Logan looked up and waved.

"What're you doing?" Carlos asked.

Logan tapped on his book.

"Well, you're going to have to stop that." Carlos said.

Logan put the book down and smiled at his boyfriend.

"That's better." Carlos said as he scooted closer to the pale boy.

The Latino nipped at Logan's neck, effectively making him let out a shaky sigh.

Carlos pushed his hands Logan's shirt and smiled to himself when he felt the muscles tense under his touch.

"Mm, you like that?" Carlos asked.

Logan just looked at Carlos with need.

"Oh, you want more?" Carlos asked. Logan nodded.

Carlos pulled Logan's shirt off, discarded it, and nipped at his collar bone. The pale let out another sigh. Carlos slowly kissed down Logan's chest to his stomach.

"Your skin's so soft, Logie." He whispered. He ran his hands up Logan's sides and smiled at the way he bucked his hips in need.

Carlos pulled the elastic waist band of his pajamas down, releasing his member.

"Oh, someone's excited." Carlos said. He grasped Logan's erect member and lightly stroked it.

Logan rolled his hips into his touch, trying his hardest to get more friction.

Carlos took his chance and licked a line up Logan's member, making him arch his back in pleasure.

The Latino thought it was time to stop teasing, so he engulfed Logan's member.

"Ah!" Logan cried.

_"'Ah'? That's not a word. I'm going to have to try harder."_Carlos thought. He bobbed his head up and down, getting more and more of Logan's member every time.

Logan got closer and closer to his climax. His breathing became hitched, some of his hair was stuck to his forehead from sweating, and sheets where clenched in his hands. With on last bob, Logan lost it.

"Carlos!" He screamed. He snapped his hips toward the wet heat and came deep into Carlos' throat.

Carlos swallowed everything Logan gave him. He pulled off of Logan's member, pulled his pajamas up, and laid beside the small boy.

"Hey." He said.

Logan sighed. "Hi." He said.

"I knew I could do it." Carlos said.

"Speaking of," Logan whispered. "Why did you go through all the trouble?" He asked.

"Because I love your voice!" He hissed. He threw his hands around Logan's waist and pulled him closer. "Don't ever do that to me again." He whimpered.

"Sorry.." Logan said. "I did go overboard, huh?"

Carlos nodded. "You know I love you, right?" He asked.

Logan nodded. "And you know I love you, right?" he asked.

Carlos smiled. "Prove it." He hissed.

Logan threw his arms around the Latino's shoulder and smirked. "Oh, I will." He replied.

**Hiss. I dislike this story. That's why it's in my one-shot story x_x I don't think it could stand as a normal story. Oh! If anyone wants to request the next pairing, please do so! **


	3. Carlos Doubt's Kendall's Love

**Hello! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! :3 I sure enjoyed writing it!**

This story is brought to you by: irishoreo ! They requested a Kenlos! :3

Carlos. The most energetic of Big Time Rush. He was known for quite a few things. Corn dogs, helmets, and pranks. But there was one thing he'd rather be known for, but thanks to society, that'd probably never happen.

He wanted to be known as Kendall's boyfriend.

He _was _his boyfriend, and he wanted everyone to know it. But he knew that'd probably not only ruin the band's reputation, but his, and Kendall's too. It could even ruin Logan's and James' for just being _associated _with them. He didn't know, and he didn't care too.

He thought Kendall loved him, but more and more he wasn't sure. In public when he so much touched Kendall's knee he pulled away. So, he did what Carlos' do best. Act depressed and lock himself in his room for the next few days. No one was really saw anything wrong, except Kendall. He was _extremely _worried when the small boy didn't show up for dinner.

He walked to the door and opened it. Carlos must not have locked it when he left last. He walked over to the small boy's bed and frowned. He was curled in a ball with a blanket covering everything but a helmet. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Carlos?" He asked. He placed his hand on what seemed to be his side. The Latino cringed from the touch.

"Mm." He said.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" He asked.

Carlos just wiggled.

"Carlos!" Kendall exclaimed.

Carlos jerked his shoulders.

"Carlos, what happened?" He asked. He pulled the blanket off the small boy.

Carlos turned over and looked up at the blonde. "A-are you planning to break up with me?" He asked. His voice cracked.

"What? What'd make you think that?" The blonde asked.

"You just don't seem as interested with me anymore." He whimpered.

Kendall smiled a sincere smile. "Well, I am." He said.

"Kendall, don't lie to me." Carlos said.

Kendall leaned closer and smiled. "Why would I lie to you?" He asked.

"You like being mean to me?" Carlos whimpered.

"I hate being mean to you." Kendall said. Carlos wasn't sure, but all doubts were gone when Kendall pressed their lips together.

When he pulled away, Carlos' stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Kendall asked.

Carlos blushed and nodded.

"C'mon." Kendall said. He turned his back to Carlos.

Carlos knew what he meant. Carlos, being the shortest of Big Time Rush, was extremely light. Kendall found this out one night when he gave Carlos a piggy-back ride, and it was "their thing" ever since.

Carlos wrapped his legs around Kendall's waist and his arms around his neck. "I like you a lot right now." He whispered into Kendall's shoulder.

"Just because I'm carrying you around." Kendall replied.

"Yeah, well." Carlos said. He took a small whiff of Kendall's hair and smirked. "I like the shampoo you use." He said.

_A few hours later:_

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Carlos asked.

"Actually, I have to go back to Minnesota with my mom and Katie for the weekend." Kendall said.

Carlos frowned.

"I know, I don't want to go, but I have to." He said.

"I'll miss you." Carlos said.

"You're adorable." Kendall said. He pressed their lips together.

_Thirty minutes later:_

"Now, while I'm gone, don't cheat on me." He whispered.

"Because anyone else would _want _me." He pouted.

"That's what I'm saying! Everyone wants in your pants." Kendall said as he moved closer.

"Name one person!" Carlos said.

"Stephanie. She's wanted you for months. If you didn't take that pity dat-" He was cut off by Carlos' lips. (1)

"It wasn't pity, and I love you." He said.

Kendall smiled. "You say that now." He said.

"I'll say that forever." He said.

"Yeah, yeah. See you Monday." Kendall chuckled.

Carlos followed the blonde to the living room, gave him one last kiss, and broke away. Kendall walked out the door and Carlos sat beside logan on the couch.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

Carlos nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"Your boyfriend just left for the weekend?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, but he'll be back." He said. That's when it hit him.

"He'll be back right?" He asked frantically.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he?" Logan asked.

"He doesn't want to see me anymore! That's why." He said.

"One, Kendall loves you. Two, He will be back. Three, I know two because James went with him. He was the one who got you together, right?" Logan asked.

Carlos nodded. "But you don't know-" He was cut off.

"I know Kendall. He'll be back." Logan said.

Carlos wanted to believe him, but what if Kendall did realise he could find someone better then the small Latino?

After the thought occurred, he didn't do much. He just ate and slept.

_Monday:_

Carlos didn't realise it was Monday when he woke up.

He walked to the kitchen, made some cereal, and turned to see Logan and James sitting at the table.

"Hey, you two." He said.

Logan looked at James and smiled at each other.

Carlos was about to ask what they were doing, when the front door opened and Kendall walked in. He went straight to his room.

"Hey Kendall." Carlos said as he walked by.

James and Logan looked shocked until Carlos realised for himself.

"Kendall!" He gasped. He sprinted to their shared room and saw the tall boy pulling the sheets of his bed up.

"Kendall!" He said. He rushed over and tackled the taller blonde. He buried his head in Kendall's chest, wrapped his arms around his neck, and let out about six "Kendall's" in two second.

Kendall smiled and ran his hand through the latino's hair. "Miss me?" He asked.

"Alot." Carlos said. "I didn't have anyone to pull pranks with." He said. He tightened his grip on the blonde.

"I missed you too." He said.

"Yeah, sure." Carlos said.

"I did." Kendall said. "Want to prove it to you?" He asked.

Carlos looked up for a second. "How would you-" He was cut off by Kendall's lips.

"You know, we haven't had sex in awhile." Kendall said.

Carlos eyes widened. "But Logan and James-" He was cut off. He moaned because of Kendall nipping at his neck.

"Can mind their own business." He growled.

"But.. but.." His mind was clouded.

"You body's screaming something else." Kendall said. He brushed his hand over Carlos' member, making him moan in pleasure.

Carlos bucked his hips into Kendall's touch. "More, please." He whimpered.

"You sure? I thought you wanted me to stop." Kendall replied.

Carlos bucked his hips again, and Kendall thought it was time to top his torture act.

The blonde undid Carlos' belt and pulled down his pants.

"Eager?" He asked. He stroked Carlos through his boxers and smirked when he bucked his hips again.

"Yes! Please stop teasing and-" He stopped himself.

"Alright." He whispered. He pulled his and Carlos' shirt off. He pressed their lips one last time before kissing down his neck his chest.

He trailed his kisses lower and lower until he the center of his abs.

He pulled his lips away from his stomach and looked the latino in the eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Make l-" He stopped himself.

"Hm?" Kendall replied.

"Make love to me." He whispered.

Kendall pressed their lips together. "Alright." He said when he pulled away.

He unbuttoned his pants, pushed them and his boxers down, and got back between Carlos' legs.

He grasped the elastic waist band of Carlos' boxers, pulled them off, and threw them to the side.

Kendall brought two fingers to his mouth, rolled his tongue over them, and when they were lubed up, pressed them to Carlos' entrance.

"You ready?" He asked.

Carlos nodded. Kendall pushed his two wet digits into Carlos, and waited for him to become accustom to the the intrusion.

Soon enough, he nodded. Kendall mad slow scissoring motions.

Soon, Carlos was thrusting down on the digits.

Kendall withdrew his fingers, spit on his hand, lubed his member up, and lined himself up with Carlos' entrance.

He slowly entered Carlos, and when he was fully hilted, he waited.

"Move." Carlos whispered.

Kendall did as he was told, and pulled out of Carlos. He pushed back in a little faster.

After a few slow thrusts, he found a steady rhythm.

After a few _minutes, _Carlos' breathe became hitched.

"Kendall.." He whispered.

"Cum, Carlos." Kendall said.

Carlos let go completely. He threw his head back and came over his stomach.

Feeling Carlos' inner walls clench around his member, he lost it. He came deep into the Latino and collapsed on top of him.

"God, it's crazy how much I l-" Kendall started.

"lo-" He tried again.

"love you." He finally said.

Carlos' eyes lit up. Kendall _never _said he loved someone other then his family. He had no doubts now. He knew Kendall loved him.

"I l-" He was cut off by a shriek. The two look at the source, the door, and saw Logan.

"You couldn't have shut the door?" He asked.

"What's all the yelling abou-" James _started, _but he looked past Logan and saw what it was.

"Whoa.." He whispered.

Logan quickly shut the door.

Kendall looked down at Carlos, who was now frowning.

"Is the embarrassment over?" He asked.

Kendall pressed their lips together. "Yep. It sure is." He whispered.

"Will you sleep here tonight?" Carlos asked.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." He said.

**Geez, I should stop writing ._. This is my least favorite one-shot so far. It's so.. bad. x_X Hope everyone enjoys this little failure!. The next fic will be Jagan! Promise. :3**


	4. With Clenched Fists

**Sorry! I would have had this done sooner, but then I found a 40k+ word story.. ._.**

**This one shot isn't brought to you by anyone really. It's the Jagan I've had thought up for awhile! No sex scene. Sorry! Sex is for the next Jagan! (Next chapter.)**

"Come to bed, Logan." James said.

"How! Tomorrow is the first day of my Advanced Math Class!" He said.

"Exactly. Do you want to fall asleep on your first day?" He asked.

"But I have to pick out-" He was cut off.

"I'll help you tomorrow. Come. To. Bed." He said.

Logan sighed. He put down the shirt he had in hand and walked to his and James' bed.

"Scoot over." He said.

James did as he was told. Logan climbed into bed where he found James' arms wrapped around his waist.

"Someone's affectionate tonight." He said.

"I'm just lucky to have a genius boyfriend." He said.

"You can get half the nerds at Cal. Tech with a hair flip." Logan reassured.

"I don't want a nerd, I want a cute genius." He said.

"Well I guess it sucks to be you." James said.

"Are you breaking up with me?" James asked.

"No!" Logan exclaimed.

"Then I have just that." He said.

"You're just saying that." Logan said.

"Yeah, I am tired, huh?" He asked. He laid down and pulled the small boy down beside him.

"Night." James whispered.

Logan wiggled himself back to where his back was touching James' chest. "Night." He replied.

The next morning, James woke up to hear a wheezing Logan. He sat up and found him fiddling with his hair.

"Logan, calm down." James said.

"Class starts in an hour and I'm not even half way ready!" He said.

James got off the bed, grabbed Logan's arm, and lead him to his closet.

"You're going to wear this, this, and.." He looked through his shoes. "These shoes." He said.

Logan took the clothes and started to dress.

"Now.." James said. He grabbed Logan's comb from the desk. He fixed his hair and smiled. "See? You just have to stay calm." He said.

That didn't help Logan much. "What if I'm not cut out for-" He was cut off.

"You're the smartest person I know." He said. "You're going to do fine." He added.

"But-" James quieted the boy by pressing their lips together.

"No 'buts'" He said. "Now, want me to walk you the extra block to these extra classes?" He asked.

"I can manage." He said. "See you in three hours." He said. James nodded.

_The hours later:_

Logan's first day went perfect. That was, until he left.

"Hey, fag." A voice said. Logan recognized it immediately. It was some actor from the Palmwoods who never landed any roles. logan thought that was why he was so mad all the time.

"Sorry, uh, gotta Big Time Rush-it outta here." Logan said as he sprinted off.

He got back to 2J, where he found a hug from James.

"Welcome home." He said.

"Thanks." Logan said.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, why?" Logan said.

"I can tell." James whispered. "Tell me." He added.

"Just some stupid guy." He said, "He called me a name. nothing to worry about." He added.

"Who?" James asked. Anyone could tell he was angry.

"It's nothing! I'll tell you if it gets out of hand." Logan said.

"But-" James tried. Logan just pressed their lips together.

"I promise. It doesn't matter." He said.

James sighed. "Okay." He said.

_The next day:_

"Hey, fag." The same boy said.

"Hiya." Logan said.

"Oh, you grow some balls since yesterday?" He asked.

"Must have." Logan said.

"Well run along to your fag boyfriend. He's that pretty boy isn't he? He's fucking ugly." He said.

"What'd you say about James?" He asked with clenched fists.

Twenty minutes later:  
><em><br>_Logan walked through the door of 2J with a smile.

James jumped off the couch and walked over to Logan. He stopped halfway.

"Logan?" He asked.

"Yeah?" Logan replied.

"Did that dick give you that black eye?" He asked.

"Uh.. yeah." He said.

"He better have a reason." He said.

"He does." Logan said.

"And that'd be?" James asked.

"I punched him in the face.." Logan said.

James' eyes widened. Logan was not violent. "What'd he do to make you hit him?" James asked.

"He called you something I didn't like." Logan admitted.

"You.. defended me?" He asked.

Logan nodded.

"Wait! If I can't hit someone for being mean to you, why can you?" He asked.

"I'm a hypocrite, what can I say?" He asked.

James pressed their lips together. "I bet you're sexy when you're mad." He whispered.

"You'll never know." Logan said.

"We'll see." James said as he assaulted Logan's neck.

**Hope everyone likes this! :3 next one'**l****l have sex~ promise. :3****


	5. Doubts, Sex, and Anniversary Gifts

**THIS. Is overdue. I'm sorry for making everyone wait so long. Hope everyone enjoys this! :3!**

**This one shot is brought to you by: lord kiras hand and AllForLoganBTR ! (I hate putting their requests together, but I'm burnt out on Jagan ._.) Hope everyone likes this~!**

Logan woke up with a smile. It was a very special day. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at James, who was about a foot away sleeping.

"James." He said.

James didn't move.

"James." Logan said a bit louder.

James just groaned.

"James." He said once more. He crawled over to the tall brunette and sat on his back.

"You have to get up." He said.

"I need my beauty sleep!" James groaned.

"Do you know what today is?" Logan asked.

"Sat-" He stopped. "Our three month anniversary!" He exclaimed.

"Mhm." Logan said. "Will you get up now?" He asked.

"Yeah." He said. Logan got off James and smiled when he rolled off the bed.

"If you break up with me because I'm ugly, I'm going to poison you." He said. "I need my beauty sleep." He said.

"James!" Logan exclaimed. He got off the bed. "You're gorgeous." He said.

"Am not-" He was cut off by Logan's lips.

"Don't argue with me, James." He said. "Want some breakfast?" He asked.

"If it isn't too much trouble.." James said.

"I'll call you when it's ready." He said.

After half hour, Logan called the tall boy into the kitchen.

"Happy anniversary." He said. On the counter was a small box and a plate of pancakes.

"Well aren't you the nicest boyfriend?" He asked.

"Don't you forget that, either." He said as he squirted whip cream on the center of his pancake. When he was done, he slid his finger across it and popped the digit into his mouth.

James couldn't stop staring. Was he aware of what he was doing? He was obviously trying _something, _because James could barely control himself. He quickly took his eyes of Logan and ate his breakfast. Once he was finished, he picked up his gift. He slowly opened it.

"A gift card?" He asked.

"Seventy dollars. To the new Cuda shop in the mall.." He said.

James smiled. "Come here." He said. Logan did as he was told, and found James' arms wrapped around his waist.

"Time for your gift." He whispered. He nipped at his neck, earning a small grunt from Logan.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Mhm." He whispered. He kissed Logan's cheek and smirked when he noticed the small boy's eyes glazing over with lust.

Then the front door opened and Carlos rushed in.

"Stop making kissy face in the middle of the kitchen." He said.

James smirked and whispered into Logan's ear, "We'll finish this later." He strolled back to his and Logan's room.

Logan nodded and put on his best normal face he could manage.

"I thought you were at the pool." Logan said. There was a slight tinge of annoyance in his voice. He didn't mean for it to be there, Carlos just cockblocked him to the next level.

"I was, but Kendall forgot his towel." He said.

"Oh, okay then." He said. "I'll get it then." He said. He rushed to the bathroom, grabbed a towel, and ran to Carlos. "Here." He said as he gave him the towel. "Now you can leave." He added.

"I'm not leaving! My show's are coming on." He said as he walked to the window.

"How're you going to give Kendall the-" His question was answered when he saw Carlos open the window, yell 'Heads up, Kendall!' and throw the now balled up towel.

A few seconds later, there was a 'Thanks, Carlos!" Yelled back. It was obviously Kendall.

He had to give it to Carlos. That was pretty clever, but he still wouldn't be alone with James. Then a thought occurred.

"So, you're going to be watching T.V. for hours?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. Same oblivious Carlos.

"No reason." He replied as he sprinted to his and James' room.

"James, Carlos is watching cartoons, so we can-" He saw James pick up the keys to the BTR-mobile. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Camille said she needed a ride to an audition." He said.

"Oh.. uh.. alright." He said sadly.

"I'll be back in an hour. Tops." He said with a peck on Logan's lips.

"Okay." Logan said with a hurt look. Was he scared? A little. _The _bisexual James Diamond, boy and girl magnet of the Palmwoods? Dating Logan? Every second he was away from the taller brunette he scared he'd find someone better then him. **(Bisexual**)**

_And with James:_

James was walked out of the room, through the door, and to the elevator. As soon as it opened, he sighed. Was he relieved he was away from Logan? No. He was sad beyond belief. He lied to him. It was a simple lie he bought, but he still looked hurt. He was driving Camille to pick up Logan's _real _gift. Sex? A gift? It must have been Christmas every Saturday night. **(2) **The elevator opened and he found Camille. She was wearing the blue dress that Logan loved. He quickly thought of a scenario of _him _wear the blue garment.

_He walked through the door and found Logan._

_"Hey." He whispered._

_"James! You sexy demon, come here!" He said as he threw his arms around the taller boy's waist._

James started laughing. Logan would _never _say that. But that's what made it all the more funny.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah, and the name of the store you got-" He stopped. "Nevermind." He said.

_After they got to the mall:_

"What do you think Logan would like?" He asked.

"You don't even know?" She asked.

"No! That's why I asked you to come! You dated him too!" He said. They walked through the mall looking through windows.

"Oh, he might like a bike!" He said. He imagined Logan falling off and shook his head.

Camille looked through the same window as James and stared at the bike. "Does he even know how to ride a bike?" She asked.

Then it hit James. "He isn't getting a bike, and I know what to get him." He said.

"What-" He grabbed her wrist.

"Come on!" He said as he started running.

_Back with Logan:_**  
><strong>

Logan walked into the living room and sat beside Carlos.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

"There's something wrong." Carlos said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"You look nervous. Kind of like when there's a big test or something." Carlos said.

"What if James finds someone better then me?" He asked.

Carlos laughed. "That's all? Logan! James loves you!" He said. "When was the last time James stayed with the same person for a week?" He added.

"There was another?" Logan asked.

"Exactly." Carlos said. He handed Logan the remote. "Here, you watch t.v." He said.

"I don't think I've seen this episode, though." He said.

Carlos' eyes had a certain sparkle when he heard that. It wasn't often that he got to watch cartoons. Everyone else got up before him, so they had ownership of the remote. The one time he did get it, Logan was sad, so he gave it up.

"It is a new episode." He confessed.

_An hour later:_

"Here, take it until I call you." James said to Camille.

"But-" She found the large box in her hand. "Fine. Don't take long." She said.

"Okay." He said.

_And with Carlos:_

Carlos got a text. He read it, got up, and started walking. "Kendall said for me to come to the pool." He said.

Logan nodded. He heard the door open, shut, and open again.

"Forget-" He looked over and smiled. James was standing at the door.

"I forgot to give you that gift." He said as he closed the door and the distance between the two.

"You did." Logan said as he got off the couch.

No sooner then he got off the couch, his and James' lips were linked.

Logan was the one to break the kiss. He looked up at James and huffed out, "Bedroom."

James didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Logan's wrist and ran to their bedroom.

As soon as they were in the door, it was shut and locked. The two stripped their shirts off, and just stared at each other.

"God, I love your body." Logan whispered. His voice was etched with obvious lust, the same lust he'd shown only an hour ago.

"Yeah, I am pretty sexy, huh?" He asked.

"Get on the bed, you smug boy." He chuckled.

James did as he was told, and found an extremely eager Logan on his lap assaulting his neck.

"L-Logan." He whispered.

"Hm?" Said boy replied against James' tan skin.

"Make love to me." He whispered. Logan nodded. He took off his pants, followed by James, and wiggled between his legs.

"You sure?" He asked. They'd had sex a few times, but every time he was scared James didn't want it.

"Yes!" He replied.

Logan removed both of their boxers and lubed up his member with his saliva.

He lined himself up with James' entrance and slammed into the taller brunette.

"Yessss!" He hissed.

"You like it rough?" Logan asked. He pulled out almost completely only to slam back in.

"Ngh, y-y-y-y-" He was stuttering because every time he started, Logan would cut him off with a thrust.

"Yes!" He finally managed. "Harder! Please!" He begged.

Logan didn't obey it. He just kept up his regular pace.

"Please!" He whimpered again. Logan's lips curved into a grin. Maybe just the once he'd listen to such a request. He slammed as hard he could into the taller boy, earning a grunt.

After five minutes or so, Logan would switch between excruciatingly slow pumps and hard snapping thrusts.

James' perfect hair was now stuck to his forehead. His breathing would hitch every time Logan hit his prostate, and he was moaning his name as loudly as when he started.

One specifically hard thrust and James was over the edge. His toes curled and he fisted the sheets as he hit his climax. His stomach and part of Logan's were promptly coated with James' seed.

Feeling James' inner walls clench around his member, he came deep into his boyfriend. The paler boy collapsed on the taller brunette.

"Geez, that was great." He huffed.

"Mhm." James replied. He was in the same post-orgasm glow as Logan.

After a clean-up, James called Camille on the couch. "Come on up." He said.

"Who's coming up?" Logan asked. He rested his head on James' shoulder.

"Camille." James said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"She's bringing your real gift up." He said.

"But what about-" He was cut off.

"Sex isn't a gift. A gift is something you can flaunt in people's faces." James said. "Kinda like what I did to Jett with my gift card." He said. He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and smirked. "And I don't see you screaming what you did from the rooftops." He added.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in Camille!" James yelled.

Said girl came through the door with a plain cardboard box. It was just.. plain. It had no wrapping paper or even "Logan" on the side. She put it on the coffee table. "Bye!" She said as she did sprinted for the door.

"Happy anniversary." He whispered.

Logan looked from James to the box. He slowly opened it and found a small kitten huddled in a corner asleep.

"A kitten? Isn't that against-" He was cut off.

"Bitters said no cows. He never said no cats." James said

Logan squealed. He threw his arms around James and buried his head in his chest. "Thank you." He mumbled.

Logan had always secretly wanted a cat. His parents never trusted him, the honor student with straight A's and never disobeyed them, with another living thing's life.

Then, Carlos busted through the door with nothing other then his helmet and a bottle of rum.

"Want some Piña Coladas?" He asked.

Logan turned and glared. "Do you remember what happened last time you had alcohol? He asked.

_Twenty minutes later:_

One Piña Colada was all it took to get Logan wasted. He was the least tolerant to alcohol. He was currently staggering through the kitchen giggling to himself about something or other before James stepped in.

"Time for bed, Logan." He said.

"But what about-" He was cut off again.

"Your baby's asleep on the other bed." He said. That was established first. Fifteen minutes before, here was lecturing Carlos about alchohol, when he warned him about hurting his "baby." He lead the smaller boy to their room, and like James said, the kitten was asleep on James' pillow.

The two got into Logan's bed and Logan cuddled as close as possible to James' chest.

"Good night." James whispered. He ran his hands through Logan's hair.

Logan didn't reply. He was already asleep, and James couldn't help but smile. Logan, through the drunken blush, was smiling. James had successfully made it the best anniversary for the boy.

James rearranged himself, and found Logan's grip tighten.

"Yep. Best anniversary ever." He whispered. He covered himself and Logan with the blanket and let sleep overcome him.  
><strong><br>(Bisexual)- I say bisexual because that way it's even scarier to think there's a higher chance the person you love could walk out.**

**(2) I slipped in more puns and jokes because I'm POSITIVE the sex was the worst.**

**o.o; Hope everyone likes this. It was fun to write, but it's now the worst piece I've ever written o_o; I've looked over it three times, and hate it more and more every time. My apologies to lord kiras hand for messing up the challenge they gave me ;-; If anyone wants to request another fic (If this one hasn't killed that for me) Please do so! (Granted, I do suck, I wouldn't blame you if you didn't request ANYthing from me ever again.)**


	6. Something Better

**Hello~! This is the next one-shot of.. well.. my one-shots o-o Hope everyone enjoys this story!**

"Can you believe Jett?" Carlos asked. "That carpet idea was ours!" He seethed. He crossed his arms and sat his bed with a pout.

James chuckled. "We have to think of another idea." He said.

"I know." Carlos said. He sat back on his bed and starred at the ceiling.

Minutes passed. Nothing.

"What if we made a solar powered tanning machine?" James asked full of hope.

"You mean like the beach?" Carlos asked.

James sighed.

"What about a machine that makes corndogs?" Carlos asked.

"Gustavo said you can't gain any weight 'cause of the concerts coming up." James said.

"Corndogs aren't fattening! Corn! Healthy!" He tried.

"Sorry, Carlitos."

"And what would you know about being overweight, anyway?" He asked.

It's like the world stopped. He glared at Carlos.

"We don't speak of that." James growled.

"Hey, it was only baby fat-"

"Shh!" He hissed. "Back to our green project." James urged.

"But-"

"BACK TO THE GREEN PROJECT." James shrieked.

"You didn't have to yell.." Carlos said.

"..Sorry." James said.

"I'm gonna go look up some ideas on the computer." Carlos said.

"Okay." James said.

Carlos turned on the computer and smiled. Images of chubby James from first to fifth grade filled his head. He was adorable, now that he thought about. Yeah, he had a crush on James, but that didn't change how adorable he was! He shook the thought off.

He looked up "green ideas for buddies" and the first thing that popped up was "showering.."

"That's weird!" Carlos thought. He opened it and saw two things. "SHOWER TOGETHER" in huge letters and a picture of two stick figures tangled together. Under the picture was "If u shower with ur friend /wink!/ u save water!"

"Pfft, that's dumb!" Carlos said. Then images of a very naked James flashed through his head.

"James!" He shrieked. He sprinted to their shared room and got there in record time.

"Hm?" James replied.

"I got us an green day project!" He beamed.

_A few minutes later:_

"How did you get me in here?" James asked defeated.

"You're a perv and want to see me naked." Carlos said.

"Nu uh!" He said.

"Mhm, likely story." Carlos countered.

They stood there.

"Well?" James said.

"Well what?" Carlos said.

"Get undressed!" James said.

Carlos blushed. He'd wanted to hear that sentence for awhile now.

"You have too, to!" Carlos insisted.

"It was your idea!" James said.

Carlos' blush deepened. He was having second thoughts at the moment. Wait, second? More like third. Or it came in third, rather. His first two had to do with a naked James.

James took off his shirt.

Well, damn. He was asking for it, it seemed.

Before James could ask why Carlos looked so uncomfortable, he took off his shirt.

James bit his lips. Carlos' stomach looked _really _nice at the moment. Was it the lighting? He had to remember the 2J's bathroom lighting for his next head-shot.

_Wait! Hold up the sexy train! I'm James Diamond! I don't like boys! _He thought. He glanced at Carlos, who was now pantsless, and frowned.

_Okay, maybe a little bit._

After their clothes were shed, they stood back to back. Carlos had turned on the water, but neither of them moved.

"So.. uh.." James said.

"Yeah." Carlos said.

"It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before.." James said.

Carlos chuckled. "Yeah! Come on." He said. He opened the curtain and the pair climbed in.

Like outside the curtain, they stayed facing away from each other.

"Pass the soap." James said.

Carlos did, and stayed turned to James. His line of sight? Focused on James' ass.

His mind was telling to look away. To hurry before he caught him staring, but that was quickly forgotten.

He felt his member twitch.

_"Shit! Not here!" _His mind yelled. He turned and stared at the wall of the . He grabbed the extra soap and just stood there.

James turned slightly and saw Carlos' back still turned to him.

His eyes took in Carlos' back. For the smallest member of Big Time Rush, he had a lot of muscle.

His eyes fell to his ass.

_"James! Stop staring!" _His mind yelled. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned around. He stepped on a shampoo bottle and slipped.

"Ah!" He gasped, Carlos spun around and somehow caught the taller boy.

"You okay?" He asked.

James locked eyes with Carlos and gave a half nod.

Carlos couldn't take it. With his wet hair, chest and.. other parts he didn't want to look at, he leaned up and smashed his and taller boy's lips together.

He was ready for it. Him pulling away, the yells, even a punch. But it never came. James grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer.

It was awkward at first, them being different heights and all, but they managed. James took his chance and pressed Carlos against the shower wall.

He kissed down the small Latino's jawline and smirked at the small, broken whimper he received for the action.

"God, Carlos, you're such a tease, you know that?" He asked when he reached his neck.

Carlos said nothing. He squirmed under James' touch.

James was down to Carlos' collar bone. He nipped and sucked at the skin, and made a nice purplish mark.

Carlos, meanwhile, was rocking his hips weakly. His eyes were glazed over with lust, and his body was moving with need.

"Eager?" James asked, effectively snapping Carlos from his trance.

Again, Carlos said nothing.

James licked his lips. He kept his eyes locked with the shorter boy's, and gripped his member.

Carlos let out a guttural moan. James smirked.

The smaller Latino was actually coming undone at the seems, and James loved every second of it.

"James.. please.." He whimpered.

James dropped to his knees and engulfed Carlos' member.

Carlos tried to grip anything within his reach. The intense pleasure of James' mouth was almost too much. His legs felt like rubber, and it was a surprise he didn't collapse there.

James' lack of gag reflex was useful. He took Carlos' erection down his throat with ease, and before long, the smaller boy was spilling 'James' and 'Fucks' like they were the only two words he knew.

The taller boy bobbed his head faster and kept a firm grip on the Latino's hips.

"J-James." Carlos whispered.

Said boy got the memo. He bobbed faster and was rewarded with Carlos crying out in ecstasy and snapping his hips forward as he came undone. The taller swallowed everything he had to give.

He stood up and smiled down at Carlos.

Carlos gripped James' sides and flipped their positions.

"Carlos, you don't have to." James stated.

"I want to." He said. He got to his knee and stared at James' member.

After he built up the courage, he leaned forward and took the piece of flesh into his mouth.

Apparently he was doing it right, because James let out a moan that sounded suspiciously like his name. He bobbed his head and only stopped when his gag reflex kicked in. After a bit, though, he got James' member down his throat to its entirety. **(1)**

Carlos bobbed his head faster and faster in an attempt to make James moan more.

Oh, how it worked. He was panting and screaming in ecstasy within the first four seconds of his attempt.

"Carlos!" James screamed as he came.

Said boy swallowed his seed with no complaints. He stood up and licked his lips of any remaining substance.

James opened his mouth to speak, but they heard a bang on the door.

"Get out of the shower! I have to pee!" Katie yelled.

_A few frantic minutes later:_

"You were in there for two hours!" She said.

James and Carlos could care less.

Yes, their green day project was a bust, but they didn't care.

_The next night:_

"Can you believe Mrs. Collins wouldn't take out cow?" Carlos asked for the fifth time that day. He fluffed his pillow and sat it next to James'.

"It doesn't matter." James replied. Carlos climbed into his bed and curled into his side and slept.

James smiled. The amazing ball of energy that was Carlos slept quietly. He found that adorable.

No, it didn't matter. Why?

James had something better then a passing grade.

He had a helmet clad boy, who was full of energy, and slept silent.

**(1) I actually see Carlos as the one with the lack of gag reflex, what with the deep-throating of corndogs.. but I like James with it more in this chapter. **

**o.o.. Hope everyone likes this.. I'm not proud of the sex.. :x Or the choppy-ness for that matter..**


End file.
